Sólo por esta vez
by AureaAspen
Summary: ¿Y si no me quiere?:preguntó Remus. Remus, ella te quiere, lo sé:dijo Nora. Gracias por ayudarme tanto:dijo Remus sonriéndola. Pero que sepas que es sólo por ésta vez:sonrió Nora.


_**Sólo Por Esta Vez**_

**La gente ni se imagina lo que puede doler un amor no correspondido, excepto claro está, los que sí que lo han sufrido.**

**A Nathelly Crane, le pasaba exactamente eso. Ella era una Gryffindor de séptimo curso, y una de las mejores estudiantes. Era bonita, de piel sonrosada y suave, y con un cabello castaño y ondulado, que caía elegantemente hasta la mitad de su espalda. Y aunque por fuera pareciera que estaba perfectamente, por dentro se moría. Todas las noches, cuando sus compañeras se quedaban plácidamente dormidas, ella comenzaba a llorar amargamente. ¿La razón, un chico de ojos miel.**

**El muchacho en cuestión pertenecía a un grupo que se hacían llamar los merodeadores. Remus Lupin, era el mejor estudiante de séptimo, y también era un chico muy caballeroso y respetuoso. Por lo que no era de extrañar, que muchas chicas andasen tras él. Pero ese no era el problema. El problema era que él parecía no darse cuenta de la existencia de Nathelly. **

**Mil y una veces había intentado acercarse a él, y cuando lo conseguía, siempre ocurría algo, y para más inri, cuando ella lo saludaba si le veía, él siempre decía; "¿Nos conocemos?".**

**Así que ya os podéis imaginar el sufrimiento que a Nathelly le carcomía por dentro.**

**Se acercaba el día de Navidad, pero ella no se iría a casa como todos los años, si no que se quedaría en Hogwarts. De hecho, la mayoría de los estudiantes de 5º para arriba, es decir, 6º y 7º, se quedarían, ya que se daba un baile de despedida a unos profesores, que para consuelo de algunos y tristeza de otros, se jubilaban.**

**Ella en un principio, había pensado no ir, pero luego, por insistencia de su mejor amiga, había decidido quedarse. Nora Matthews, era su nombre. De cabello negro como la noche, y liso como la seda, que le llegaba a la cintura. Su piel tersa, y bien cuidada, de belleza envidiable, ojos penetrantes y sonrisa cautivante, así era Nora.**

**-¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile Nathelly?-le preguntó Nora la semana antes del baile de Navidad.**

**Ambas estaban en su cuarto, preparándose para ir a dormir. Nora estaba de pie aplicándose una crema en el cutis, mientras que Nathelly leía ya tumbada en su cama. Nathelly bajó el libro y miró a Nora cuando ésta formuló la pregunta.**

**-No, aún no.-dijo sin darle importancia Nathelly a la vez que elevaba los hombros.**

**-¿Y a qué esperas, Nathy? Los guapos seguro que ya están cogidos.-dijo Nora.**

**-A nada. Además, me da igual. Si voy a ese baile, es por que tu me lo has pedido, ya sabes que yo, no pensaba ir.-le contestó Nathelly a Nora, que se quedó perpleja.**

**-¡Oh, vamos, Nathy! ¡Te vas todos los años a casa de tus padres a pasar la Navidad! ¡Y siempre me vienes diciendo que te has aburrido un montón, y que lo único bueno, son los regalos! Pues aquí también se reciben regalos. Y son los mismos que recibirás en tu casa, sólo que aquí. Dime, ¿tengo razón, o no?-argumentó Nora sentándose al lado de Nathelly.**

**-Sí, la tienes.-dijo simplemente Nathelly.**

**-Bien.-dijo Nora.**

**-Por cierto.-comenzó Nathelly.**

**-Sí.-respondió Nora manteniendo la sílaba.**

**-¿Tu tienes pareja verdad?-preguntó Nathelly entornando los ojos inquisidoramente.**

**-Sip.-dijo Nora contenta.**

**-¿Y quién es el mal-afortunado?-preguntó Nathelly. **

**-¡Oye!-le recriminó Nora dándole un golpecito con la almohada.**

**-Bueno, vale, el afortunado.-repitió Nathelly.**

**-No te lo vas a creer.-dijo Nora con una sonrisa en sus labios.**

**-Si me lo creo, ¿quién es?-preguntó curiosa Nathelly.**

**-Me lo ha pedido esta mañana.-Nora aumentó su sonrisa.**

**-¿Pero quién es?-preguntó ya desesperada Nathelly.**

**-Lupin, Remus lupin.**

**Nathelly se desmayó sobre la cama.**

**Cuando Nathelly se despertó, se encontró, con que no estaba en su habitación. Si no que estaba en la enfermaría.**

**-Por fin te despiertas.-le dijo la Sra Pomfrey.**

**La cogió, la sentó en la cama, y comenzó a tomarle el pulso. De vez en cuando decía, "Bien, esto está bien". De tomarle el pulso, pasó a revisarla de arriba abajo. Cuando terminó, la Sra Pomfrey pareció satisfecha y le dio la ropa para que se vistiera.**

**Nathelly se vistió, y cuando iba a salir de la enfermaría, un par de brazos le rodearon el cuello y la abrazaron. Ella se quedó de piedra. Los brazos aflojaron y se separaron de ella. Nathelly pudo ver entonces a una chica de quinto o sexto curso, de pelo rubio limón que le llegaba por debajo de las orejas, con rizos que saltaban alegremente cuando ella caminaba. Tenía la piel blanquecina y suave.**

**-¡Por fin estás bien!-exclamó la muchacha.**

**-Hola Kimberly.-dijo Nathelly, la chica sonrió.**

**-¡Te despertaste!-exclamó Nora, que estaba a su lado.**

**-Hola, Nora.-dijo Nathelly.**

**-No sabes el susto que me diste anoche, creí que te había pasado algo.-dijo Nora.**

**-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Nathelly.**

**-Te desmayaste.-contestó Nora.**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?-preguntó Nathelly.**

**-Toda la noche. Hacía tiempo que no dormías tan bien. De hecho es la hora de comer.-explicó Kim.**

**-Verdad. Nos dirigíamos a comer, cuando Kim se empeñó en venir a verte.-concluyó Nora.**

**-¿Entonces, me desmayé?-preguntó sin poder creérselo Nathelly.**

**-Si, pero no sabes el grito que pegó Nora, cuando te pasó.-dijo Kim.**

**-¿De verdad gritaste?-preguntó asombrada Nathelly abriendo los ojos como platos.**

**-Sí, gritó. ¡Y no sabes tú que grito!-exclamó entre risas Kim.**

**-¿¡Qué queríais que hiciera? ¡Me pegué un susto de muerte!-exclamó Nora.**

**-¿Cómo me trajisteis?-preguntó Nathelly para cambiar de tema.**

**-En brazos.-respondió Nora.**

**-¿En brazos? Pero si vosotras no podéis conmigo.-dijo entre risas Nathelly.**

**-No. Nosotras no.-dijo negando con la cabeza Nora.**

**-Te trajo Lupin. Suerte que estaba en la sala común.-explicó Kim.**

**-Si. Cuando oyó mi grito, se asustó tanto, que subió hasta nuestra habitación. Aunque, no sé como lo hizo.-continuó Nora.**

**-El caso es, que cuando te vio allí tumbada, y a Nora histérica como estaba, le faltaron segundos para cogerte en brazos y traerte a la enfermaría.-terminó de explicar Kim.**

**-Exacto. Remus estaba asustadísimo. Estaba incluso más nervioso que yo. Y eso ya es decir mucho.-dijo Nora.**

**-Yo diría que estaba fuera de sí. Tuvieron que llamar a Potter y a Sirius para que se lo llevaran, por que no quería irse.-dijo Kim. Nora asintió de acuerdo.**

**-Sí, insistía en quedarse contigo.-explicó Nora.**

**Nathelly estaba tan sorprendida, que no pudo articular palabra.**

**Las tres decidieron ir a comer. Al entrar al comedor, algunas miradas se dirigieron a ellas. Las tres se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y Nora y Kim se pusieron a ambos lados de Nathelly. En frente estaban Potter, Black y Pettigrew, ya que Lupin no estaba.**

**-¿Y Remus?-preguntó Nora.**

**-Ha ido a ver a Crane. Aunque creo que hará el viaje en balde, ya que está aquí.-le contestó Potter.**

**-Nathelly, ¿estás mejor, me dijeron que te desmayaste.-preguntó Lily, que acababa de llegar y estaba sentándose al lado de Kim. **

**-Si, gracias, ya estoy bien.-respondió Nathelly asintiendo sonriente.**

**-A todo esto Nathelly, ¿tienes pareja, para el baile digo.-preguntó Kim como quien no quiere la cosa.**

**-No.-dijo secamente Nathelly.**

**-¡A que bien!-exclamó Kim.**

**-¿Qué bien?-preguntó Nora, a la vez que la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca de remate por ese instante.**

**-Si, por que Sirius tampoco tiene pareja. Podríais ir juntos.-argumentó Kim alegremente, sonriendo satisfecha.**

**-Kimberly.-dijo Sirius fulminándola con la mirada.**

**-Oh, primo. Invítala, ¿qué te cuesta?-propuso Kim poniendo morritos.**

**-Bueno, de acuerdo. Si a ella no le importa.-dijo Sirius sonriente.**

**-Bueno, yo…-comenzó Nathelly, y luego asintió indecisa.**

**-Estupendo. Ya tenéis pareja los dos.-culminó Kim.**

**-Oye Kim, ¿y por qué no vas tú con Black?-preguntó reaccionando Nathelly.**

**-Por que yo voy con James. ¿Verdad?-dijo Kim. James asintió sonriente.**

**-¡Qué bien guardado te lo tenías!-dijo Nora.**

**-A que sí.-respondió Kim sonriente, mientras les guiñaba un ojo a los chicos.**

**Los días pasaron rápidos y pronto llegó el último día de clases, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.**

**-La gente está revolucionada.-comentó Nathelly, cuando ella, Nora y Kim, entraban en el Gran Comedor para comer.**

**-Es por lo del baile.-explicó Kim.**

**-Sí. Están nerviosas. Sobretodo las chicas.-continuó Nora, a la vez que señalaba a un grupo de chicas Hufflepuff, que se reían tontamente.**

**-No sé por que tanto alboroto.-dijo Nathelly cuando se sentaban.**

**-Ya ves. Será su primer baile.-dijo Nora.-Yo ya he asistido a unos pocos, por eso no me pongo como esas.**

**-Pues este también es mi primer baile, y yo no me pongo así.-dijo acertadamente Kim.**

**-Yo ya perdí mi cuenta.-dijo Nathelly.**

**-¿La cuenta de qué?-preguntó Kim.**

**-La cuenta de los bailes a los que he asistido.-explicó tranquilamente Nathelly.**

**-¿A tantos has asistido?-preguntó sorprendida Nora.**

**-Sus padres organizan todos los años bailes, en Navidad; en su aniversario de Bodas y en el cumpleaños de Crane.-explicó Lupin al mismo tiempo que se sentaba con sus amigos, en frente de ellas. Sirius y James asintieron corroborándolo.**

**-¿Y vosotros cómo lo sabéis?-preguntó Kim más sorprendida aún.**

**-Ellos, o mejor dicho, sus padres, son unos viejos amigos de los míos.-dijo Nathelly.-Siempre vienen a las fiestas de mis padres.**

**-¿Y cómo es eso que no la reconocías cuando te saludaba Nathelly?.-preguntó Kim dirigiéndose a Lupin.**

**-Ah, eso, pues…-comenzó Lupin, éste bajó la mirada no sabiendo que responder.**

**-Lo cierto es, que ellos tres,-le cortó Nathelly, y señaló a los tres merodeadores que se sentaban frente a ellas, mientras hablaba.-venían a todas las fiestas. Al final, de tanto vernos y eso, se podría decir que llegamos a tener una especie de "amistad". Es decir, a cambio d que me dejaran participar en sus bromas, yo les ayudaba y no me chivaba a mis padres. Pero,… ellos dejaron de venir. Cuando cumplieron los 10 años de edad, se consideraron "demasiado mayores" para venir. ¿Verdad, Lupin?-Nathelly concluyó dándole rin tintín a la última pregunta, y sonriéndoles con superioridad. **

**-Bueno, yo…-empezó a decir Lupin.**

**-Terminé, chicas.-le interrumpió Nathelly, dándole a entender que no necesitaba explicaciones de ningún tipo.- ¿Cuándo vamos a comprar el traje?**

**-¿Mañana sobre las diez?-preguntó Nora entusiasmada.**

**-Vale. ¿Nos vamos?-dijo Nathelly y se encaminó a la salida, seguida de Kim y Nora, estas últimas se encogieron de hombros y dijeron "lo sentimos", mirando a los merodeadores en especial a Lupin. Aunque en realidad, este no les prestaba atención, ya que su mirada estaba fija en Nathelly, mientras ésta se alejaba.**

**A la mañana siguiente, las chica se levantaron temprano, y antes de que los chicos bajaran, ellas ya se habían ido.**

**Regresaron entrada la tarde, cargadas de bolsas, y sin decir una palabra subieron las escaleras.**

**Los chicos, resignados, decidieron acostarse. Después de todo, ¿quién entendía a las mujeres, si a veces, no nos entendemos ni nosotras mismas?**

**Llegó el gran día, y el nerviosismo se respiraba en el ambiente. **

**Kim, Nora y Nathelly se habían encerrado en su habitación, a eso de las seis de la tarde, y eran las diez y media, y aún no habían salido.**

**Abajo los chicos se desesperaban cada vez más. James y Remus paseaban de un lado a otro, mirando de vez en cuando, su reloj de pulsera. Meter se mordía las uñas, como una rata acicalándose. Sirius era el único que estaba un poco más calmado sentado en un sillón, aunque en realidad también estaba un poco nervioso.**

**-¡Como se nota que no habéis salido con chicas muggles!-exclamó Sirius divertido, al observar a sus tres amigos.**

**-¿Qué diferencia hay entre las chicas muggles y las brujas?-preguntó Meter prestándole atención.**

**James y Remus empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Sirius alzó una ceja, y le dijo con los dedos a Peter, que se acercara y se sentara a su lado. Éste lo hizo, y entonces Sirius le puso un brazo por encima de los hombros y negó con la cabeza, mientras James y Remus seguían partiéndose de risa.**

**-Ay, ay, ay, Colagusano, Colagusano, viejo amigo.-dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza, Peter lo miró con incredulidad.- ¿No lo sabes?**

**-Pues, no.-contestó Peter como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.**

**Ese fue la gota que colmó el baso, James y Remus se tiraron al suelo de la risa, y casi estaban por llorar. Sirius alzó sus dos cejas y observó a Peter. Entonces tumbándose en el sillón le dio una colleja.**

**-¡Eh, ¿por qué me pegas?-preguntó molesto Peter, a la vez que se sobaba el sitio donde le había dado Sirius.**

**-Colagusano, ¡serás tonto! Las brujas tienen la ayuda de la magia, y tardan mucho en arreglarse. Las muggles en cambio, no tienen magia, por lo que tardan el doble.-argumentó Sirius, lentamente, como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.**

**-Ah…-dijo a modo de respuesta Peter, con la boca muy abierta.**

**-Llegaremos tarde. El baile empieza a las once.-dijo James mirando su reloj de pulsera.**

**-Están tardando demasiado en bajar.-exclamó Remus haciendo aspavientos. **

**-Uyuyui,… ¡qué nervios!-dijo burlonamente Nora que ya bajaba por las escaleras.**

**Llevaba un vestido negro de tirantes, con la espalda al aire. La falda le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y llevaba sendos cortes en los laterales. Portaba un chal que llevaba plegado en un brazo. Llevaba también unas botas de tacón de aguja, de media pierna. Se había hecho ondas en el pelo.**

**En eso bajo Lily, con un vestido morado hasta el suelo, con escote de barca. Llevaba los zapatos y el chal a juego, y el pelo recogido en un moño.**

**Luego bajo Kim. Ésta traía un traje de falda de vuelo, por encima de la rodilla. También una blusa. Todo azul marino. Llevaba un cinturón blanco y las sandalias blancas como el cinturón. El pelo suelto.**

**En último lugar, bajo Nathelly. Ella iba vestida con un traje rojo, de tirantes finos que se anudaban al cuello. La espalda al aire, cubierta de pequeños tirantes que se cruzaban. El vestido llegaba al suelo y tenía dos cortes a la altura de las piernas, uno más largo que el otro. De escote recto. Llevaba unas sandalias y un chal del mismo del color que el vestido. Llevaba el pelo recogido y de él, caían dos mechones sueltos a ambos lados de le cara.**

**Después de que las chicas bajaran, los chicos estaban asombrados.**

**-Estáis preciosas.-dijo Sirius, las sonrió a todas y éstas le devolvieron la sonrisa.- ¿Nos vamos, bella dama?-dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Nathelly.**

**Ésta aceptó y se dirigieron al retrato, seguidos por las otras tres parejas, que iban de igual manera.**

**Remus y Nora se rezagaron un poco.**

**-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Nora.**

**-No sé si lo conseguiré.-respondió Remus alejándose a un ventana, miró en dirección al lago.**

**Ella se le acercó por detrás y le miró.**

**-¿Temes que te diga que no, después de todo lo que sabes?-dijo Nora.**

**-Eso fue hace tiempo. Quizás ya no sienta lo mismo por mí. Quizás ahora sólo me vea como a un amigo...**

**-Eso tú, no lo sabes.**

**-Temo arrepentirme después.**

**-Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, a arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada. Eso lo dijo Giovanni Boccaccio. Y mi madre dice que fue un tipo muy sabio. Deberías seguir su consejo. **

**-Sí, pero...-Remus bajó la cabeza.**

**-Remus, te diré una cosa que me dice mi padre: Si el tiempo es lo más caro, la pérdida del tiempo es el mayor de los derroches. Y aquí está claro que perdemos el tiempo, discutiendo cosas que no tienen sentido.-le dijo Nora, mirándole.**

**-Pero para mí, sí lo tiene. ¿Y si no me quiere?**

**-Remus, te quiere. Créeme. Noches y noches la he visto llorar, y era por ti. He oído como entre sollozos, susurraba tu nombre, cuando creía que nadie la escuchaba. Créeme Remus, yo lo sé mejor que nadie, ella te quiere.-le dijo Nora poniendo sus manos en los hombros del muchacho.**

**-Gracias, por ayudarme tanto.-le dijo Remus sonriéndola.**

**-Pero que sepas que es sólo por ésta vez.-concluyó Nora sonriendo también.**

**Y así se unieron al grupo.**

**Llegaron al Gran Comedor y allí se sentaron en una mesa para ocho personas. Se sentaron de la siguiente forma: Sirius-Nathelly-Remus-Nora-Peter-Lily-James-Kim, por lo que esta quedo al lado de Sirius. **

**En ese momento el Prof. Dumbledore comenzó ha hablar.**

**-Como los chicos bien sabéis, este baile no es como los demás. En este baile, la pareja, se elige aquí. Que los chicos se levanten,-éstos lo hicieron.-Y que ahora elijan a su pareja.**

**Sirius se dirigió a Nora, y tendiéndole su mano le dijo:**

**-¿Quieres ser mi pareja esta noche?-y le dio una seductora mirada.**

**Nora, correspondiéndole con una sonrisa, ladeó la cabeza y respondió.**

**-Naturalmente.**

**James se acercó a Lily y sonriéndole, ella supo adivinar lo que éste le pedía. Y dándole una bonita sonrisa, se levantó y se puso a su lado. **

**Peter miró a Kim, y ésta dando un soplido de resignación, asintió.**

**Ya sólo quedaban Remus y Nathelly. Todos se habían alejado a la pista de baile, donde ya empezaba a sonar la música. Remus se aproximó, silbando y con las manos en la espalda, como disimulando. Entonces la miró, y dibujando una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, sacó las manos de la espalda, y mostró una hermosa rosa amarilla.**

**Comenzó a sonar una suave melodía y Remus le ofreció su brazo a Nathelly, y ella cogiéndolo se puso a su lado. Ambos salieron a bailar, mientras hablaban.**

**-Es mi flor favorita, ¿cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó ella.**

**-Lo cierto, es que... Será mejor que te explique desde el principio. Cuando James, Sirius y yo dejamos de ir a tus fiestas... nos sentimos mal, culpables, pero no lo quisimos reconocer, así que continuamos sin ir. Cuando en la última fiesta de cumpleaños que hiciste, dijiste que sería de disfraces, no dudamos en ir. ¿No sé si lo recuerdas?...**

**-¿Vosotros erais los Tres Mosqueteros?-preguntó impresionada Nathelly.**

**-Así es... sabíamos que era uno de tus libros favoritos, así que, decidimos vestirnos de ellos.**

**-Y... ¿quién fue el Mosquetero, con el que salí al jardín?**

**-... Fui, yo...-dijo bajando la cabeza Remus.**

**Nathelly se llevó las manos a la boca, y dejó de bailar.**

_** FLASH BACK **_

_**-¿Por qué quiere traerme al jardín?-había preguntado Nathelly.**_

_**-Por que quiero hacer esto.-había respondido el misterioso muchacho, acercándose a ella y besándola dulcemente. **_

_**En un primer momento, ella se dejó besar, pero luego, poco a poco, le fue apartando. **_

_**-No, no, por favor, pare.-le pidió.**_

_**-¿Por qué?-había preguntado desilusionado el joven.**_

**_-Por que,... mi corazón pertenece a otro.-había contestado ella bajando la cabeza._**

_**-¿Puedo saber su nombre?-había preguntado el chico.**_

_**-... Remus John Lupin.-había dicho ella suspirando.**_

_**-¿La corresponde?-había preguntado él.**_

_**-No lo sé.-había respondido ella.**_

_**Nathelly se acercó a unos rosales, y se los quedó mirando. El Mosquetero se había colocado a su lado.**_

_**-Rosas amarillas. Son un ejemplar extraño, pero... hermoso.-había dicho él.**_

_**-Son mis flores favoritas.-había comentado ella.**_

**_Él la había mirado y se había acercado al rosal, había cortado una y se la había entregado._**

_**-Ojalá algún día, Remus me regale una.-había pedido Nathelly, casi sin darse cuenta, al tiempo que suspiraba y le caía una lágrima.**_

_**-Estoy seguro de que lo hará.-había respondido él quitándole del rostro la pequeña gota.**_

_**Ella tan sólo había podido sonreírle con gratitud.**_

_** FIN DEL FLASH BACK **_

**-Entonces,... fuiste tú al que... –comenzó Nathelly.**

**-Sí, fui yo...-suspiró él y continuó.- Me entró el pánico creí,... creí... que no me correspondías en mis sentimientos...**

**-No creí que sintieras nada por mí.- dijo Nathelly.**

**-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, estamos interrumpiendo a algunas parejas.-dijo él cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola al jardín.**

**Nora y Sirius bailaban, cuando Nora se percató de que Remus sacaba a Nathelly al jardín. Les miró preocupada, y luego miró a Sirius.**

**-¿Qué crees que pasará?-le preguntó ella nerviosa.**

**-No lo sé, pero pase lo que pase, estoy seguro de que… pasará algo.-dijo Sirius divertido.**

**-Muy gracioso.-contestó en tono burlesco Nora haciéndole una mueca.**

**Nora volvió a mirar por donde se habían ido sus dos amigos, estaba agitada. Sirius la cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara. Nora tenía una expresión afligida. **

**-No te preocupes, ¿quieres?-le dijo él un poco más serio.**

**-Es que estoy inquieta por esos dos. Me preocupan.-explicó ella.**

**-Remus sabe lo que hace. Siempre lo sabe.-argumentó Sirius mirándola tiernamente.**

**-Gracias.-le dijo ella.**

**-Un placer.-respondió él, y la miró seductoramente. **

**Ella dio una carcajada, había entendido el mensaje. Le miró sonriente, y él se fue a acercar para darle un beso, pero ella le puso el dedo índice en los labios y le paró. Sirius la miró extrañado.**

**-No hasta que ellos estén juntos.-dijo ella.**

**-¿Me vas ha hacer esperar?-preguntó indignado, y sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.**

**Nora se rió.**

**-Si,…-le susurró al oído, haciendo que a Sirius se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.**

**Ya allí afuera, Remus se puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos y suspiró.**

**-Cuando me dijiste que estabas enamorada de otro, dejé de tener esperanzas de que me amaras.-dijo él mirando al lago.**

**Ella se puso a su lado y miró a las estrellas, aún con la rosa en la mano. La olió y le dijo:**

**-Vivir siempre conlleva una esperanza.**

**-Tienes razón.-le dijo él.**

**-Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo razón.-dijo ella.**

**-Eres muy lista entonces.-dijo él sonriéndola.**

**-El sabio no dice todo lo que piensa, pero siempre piensa lo que dice.-le contestó ella.**

**-Cierto.-dijo Remus.**

**Entonces, suspiró bajando la mirada. Ella estaba a su lado y seguí mirando a las estrellas. Remus la miró y dijo:**

**-¿Sabes? Es increíble lo que han cambiado las cosas.-comentó él.**

**-Verdad.-dijo simplemente ella, sin apartar la mirada del cielo.**

**-¿No piensas mirarme? Me estoy declarando, ¿sabes?-dijo él un poco nervioso.**

**-Lo sé. Y no. No pienso mirarte, hasta que me digas por que hacias como que no me conocías, cuando me conocías perfectamente.-dijo ella, aún con sus ojos en el firmamento.**

**-Lo cierto es que me ponías nervioso. Me entraba el pánico, no sabia que hacer. La salida más fácil era hacer como que no te conocía.-dijo é con tono de culpabilidad.**

**-Pues me hiciste daño, ¿sabes?-dijo ella encarándose a él.**

**-Lo sé, Nora me dijo que por las noches llorabas por mí.-dijo bajando la mirada-No debiste hacerlo, no soy merecedor de tus lágrimas.**

**-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Me desesperaba, cada vez que tú, ni me mirabas.-dijo ella.**

**-No tanto como yo-contestó él.**

**-¿A no?**

**-No.**

**-¿Y eso por que?**

**-Por que no hay nada que desespere tanto como ver mal interpretados nuestros sentimientos.-dijo él a la vez que buscaba encontrarse con sus ojos, ya que ella había girado su cabeza hacía un costado.**

**-Sí, puede que tengas razón.-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.**

**Suspiraron, bajaron la mirada a la vez y luego se volvieron a mirar. Se rieron.**

**-Será mejor que volvamos.-propuso ella.**

**El asintió y la siguió hasta la puerta. Entraron, muchas parejas seguían bailando, otras, comían o charlaban en las mesas.**

**Ellos se acercaron a su mesa, allí encontraron a Kim y a Peter.**

**-¿Te le has declarado?-preguntó Peter nada más les vio aparecer.**

**-¡Peter!-le riñó Kim dándole una colleja.**

**-¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!-se quejó.**

**-¡Te aguantas!-le dijo y les miró-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-¿Lo sabias?-preguntó extrañada Nathelly.**

**-Todos estábamos enterados.-respondió Kim tranquilamente.**

**-¡Remus!-le reprochó Nathelly mirándole.**

**-¡No me pegues!-dijo él escondiéndose debajo de sus brazos.**

**Nathelly se rió.**

**-Da igual, ahora ya no importa.-dijo ella.**

**Él la miró. Y sonriéndola le extendió su mano y haciendo una reverencia le dijo:**

**-¿Queréis bailar conmigo?**

**-Si a usted le complace.-dijo ella aceptando su mano. Y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, ambos sonriéndose.**

**Nora que les había visto entrar sonrió y les señaló. Sirius miró y luego sonriendo pícaramente se dirigió a Nora.**

**-¿Tú no me debes algo todavía?**

**Ella sonrió cómplice y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Él bajó sus manos a la cintura de ella, acercándola posesivamente hacia sí mismo. (N/A: Se supone que estaban bailando, por lo que una mano estaba agarrando la del otro, y las dos restantes estaban; la del chico en la cintura y la de la chica en el hombro del chico. ¿Se entiende más o menos?) Ella alzó una ceja seductoramente.**

**-No lo sé,-replicó ella, y atrayéndole le susurro al oído.- ¿por que no me lo recuerdas?**

**Él sonrió y acortando la distancia que había entre los dos la besó dulcemente. Y así se quedaron, besándose, mientras… **

**-¿No vas a invitarme a bailar?-le preguntó entonces Kim a Peter quienes aún seguían en la mesa.**

**-No.-dijo él negando con la cabeza-Si no dejas de pegarme, no.**

**Otra colleja.**

**-¡Ay! ¿Y ahora que he hecho?**

**-Negarte a sacarme a bailar.**

**-Te sacaré a bailar, si dejas de pegarme.**

**Otra colleja.**

**-Dejaré de pegarte cuando tú te comportes, como un verdadero caballero.-dijo ella enfadada y se cruzó de brazos.**

**-¿Quieres bailar?-le preguntó un muchacho a Kim.**

**-No quiere, es mi pareja.-dijo rudo Peter.**

**-Pues claro que acepto. Tú no me has sacado a bailar Peter. Desde este instante dejamos de ser pareja-dijo Kim y se fue con el chico, con él que se puso a bailar.**

**De mientras Nathelly y Remus, continuaban bailando.**

**-Nathelly, quiero que hagas una cosa por mi.-dijo Remus mientras bailaban.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**Él se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:**

**-Que me beses.-y luego sonrió.**

**-Sabes que eres mi tentación, Remus.-dijo ella sonriente ante la proposición.**

**-La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella.-le dijo Remus.**

**Entonces Remus la acercó a él, y junto sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso. Sus amigos se dieron cuenta, y comenzaron a aplaudir y a silbarles, pero ellos no los escuchaban. Poco a poco el salón al completo se lleno de aplausos, se habían convertido en el centro de atención. Pero ellos no se daban cuenta, estaban en su mundo. Ahora solo existían ellos dos...**

**Y recordad, perseguid vuestros sueños y hacerlos realidad. Cogedlos al vuelo cuando tenéis la oportunidad, por que podéis perderlos (Como le paso a Peter). Así que, arriesgaos, pues, como dijo Giovanni Boccaccio:**

"**Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada"**

**Yo no le conocí, pero tiene razón, mucha razón...**

**FIN**

23


End file.
